Dois contra o Mundo
by Sandy Lane 7
Summary: Fic 18 - Clark Kent hesita em contar seu segredo para Lois mas seu relacionamento com ela está correndo risco de ser arruinado. Clark precisa tomar uma decisão e enfrentar Zod. Baseada no episódio 9x22 - Salvation.


**Planeta Diário**

Clark chegou à redação com dois copos de café e uma caixa de donuts. Foi até a mesa de Lois, que ficava em frente à sua e lhe deu um dos copos. Lois agradeceu, um pouco sem graça, e sorriu.

\- Obrigado, Clark.

\- Eu sei que você não fica bem sem sua dose diária de café. – ele disse, bem humorado.

\- É... – ela deu um meio sorriso.

Clark deu um pequeno suspiro e sentou à sua mesa, que ficava em frente à dela. Lois voltou a digitar. Clark a olhou e pigarreou.

\- Lois... Vai ficar esse... clima entre a gente? – ele perguntou e ela o olhou. – Quer dizer, eu sei que você terminou o nosso namoro e...

\- Nós terminamos. – ela corrigiu.

\- Não. _Você_ dia do jantar com minha mãe e o... namorado... dela. Perry... Eu nunca imaginei que Perry iria namorar a minha mãe! – ele balançou a cabeça, incomodado.

\- É difícil lidar com a sua mãe namorando, não é? – ela achou graça.

\- Ela podia ser simplesmente só minha mãe.

\- Mas antes disso ela é uma mulher.

\- Sim... mas eu prefiro como mãe. Eu sempre evitei pensar que ela faça...

\- Sexo? – Lois completou.

Clark fechou os olhos, exasperado.

\- Eu não gosto dessa palavra relacionada à minha mãe!

\- Ok. ''Fazendo amor''. – ela fez sinal de aspas com a mão.

\- Não! Gostaria de pensar que minha mãe jamais fez isso.

\- Bom, eu acho que ela deve fazer muito ''isso'' com o Perry agora. – disse Lois, divertindo-se ao ver a cara feia de Clark. – Mas se serve de consolo, ela fez muito ''isso'' com o Sr. K.

\- Não, continua estranho. – ele fez uma careta e ela riu. Ele pigarreou. – É claro que nós nunca fizemos ... ''isso''.

\- Oh meu Deus, você ainda é virgem? – ela perguntou, surpresa. – Não que eu ache que seja... ruim... mas você já tem mais de 20 anos...

\- Não, não, eu quis dizer que nós... – ele apontou para si mesmo e para ela. – ... não fizemos isso. Nós, eu e você, não fizemos. Eu já fiz. Muitas vezes. – ele disse e ela riu, sem acreditar. – Algumas vezes... – ele disse, mais sem jeito e ela o olhou fixamente. – Só duas vezes. – ele confessou.

\- Nisso eu acredito. – ela disse e terminou de beber o café.

Clark bebeu o seu café, sem graça. Depois deu um sorrisinho.

\- Eu fico feliz que ao menos possamos conversar... sem ficar estranho...

\- Claro que podemos. Somos amigos, não é? – ela tocou na mão dele.

Clark acariciou a mão delicada de Lois. Sentia a eletricidade entre os dois. Sempre houvera uma atração entre ambos desde que se conheceram, mas eles sempre estiveram presos a outros relacionamentos. Agora estavam livres mas separados.

\- Claro. – ele concordou. – Eu só... sinto sua falta... – ele disse, tímido.

Lois pigarreou e soltou a mão de Clark. Ela ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Eu também sinto... – ela confessou e ele se animou. – Mas...

\- Não, não mas... – ele pediu.

\- Você não entende o quanto é importante pra mim ser uma jornalista! Nós tivemos aquela discussão estúpida porque você acha que os seus problemas são maiores que os meus! Que os meus não são tão graves assim! Eu lutei muito para ser uma jornalista! Ninguém acreditava em mim! Nem eu mesma por um tempo! Mas ser repórter me mostrou que eu posso sim, fazer algo importante...

\- Eu entendo. Eu juro que entendo. – ele afirmou. – Eu sinto muito por ter falado daquele jeito, eu estava... com a cabeça cheia... – ele fez um gesto vago, sem falar dos kandorianos. Lois não sabia nada sobre sua vida de herói. – Eu tinha que me focar naquele assunto naquele momento, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não me importe com você. Com as suas ambições. Eu sei que você adora trabalhar aqui. E eu apoio totalmente. De verdade. – ele disse, sincero. – Eu quero que você cresça mais ainda e se torne a melhor repórter do Planeta Diário. Eu tenho certeza que você consegue.

Lois sorriu, comovida e apertou a mão dele com carinho.

\- Obrigado. Isso significa muito.

\- Então... você acha que... possamos tentar de novo? – ele indagou, ansioso.

\- Clark... eu preciso de um tempo pra mim. Para descobrir que eu posso. Descobrir o meu caminho. E eu preciso fazer isso sozinha. – ela disse e ele abaixou a cabeça. – Não é que eu não goste de você. Eu gosto. Muito. Mas eu tenho que ter uma meta e um caminho certo. Entende?

\- Acho... acho que sim... – ele disse, com uma voz baixa.

\- Ok. – ela mordeu o lábio, ficou um silêncio entre eles e ela voltou a digitar.

Clark apenas suspirou.

 **-X-**

Clark estava tirando cópias quando Cat Grant entrou na sala. Ela olhou para o traseiro de Clark e admirou. Considerava um desperdício um homem daquele sozinho.

\- Ei, Clark... – Cat sorriu, sedutora.

\- Olá, Srta. Grant. – ele disse, educado.

\- Pode me chamar de Cat, Clark. – ela ajeitou a gravata dele, que ficou sem jeito. Cat passou a mão pelo peito dele. – Sempre bem arrumado... Mas ainda tirando cópias. Você é um repórter, Clark. Merece mais do que ser a sombra de Lois Lane.

\- Não sou a sombra dela. Somos parceiros.

\- Clark, querido... – ela riu e tocou no rosto dele. – Você é o cachorrinho dela. Não acha que merece mais do que isso? – aproximou sua boca bem vermelha pelo batom da dele.

Ouviram a porta bater com força. Lois estava fuzilando os dois com o olhar. Clark tratou de se afastar.

\- Lois! Eu estava... eu terminei de tirar as cópias.

\- Bom pra você, Kent. Agora você pode tirar outras coisas. – olhou para Cat.

\- Eu adoraria que ele tirasse algumas coisas... – Cat disse, insinuante.

Lois estava se segurando para não voar no pescoço de Cat.

\- Bom, eu vim pegar as cópias. – tirou as folhas com força das mãos de Clark. – Não quero atrapalhar o trabalho de ambos. – ela disse e abriu a porta. – Mas Cat, aquela calçinha no terraço do Planeta seria sua? Um mínimo pedaço de pano? Você anda perdendo a sua lingerie por aí?

\- Eu posso perder uma ou duas... – Cat olhou para Clark, que desviou o olhar, sem jeito.

\- Sem dúvida. – Lois concordou. – Aposto que o pessoal do 6º andar concorda com isso.

\- Oh, Lois, querida. Uma mulher nessa sala precisa ter alguma atividade além de ser uma pedra de gelo, não é? – a loira alfinetou a morena.

\- Claro! – Lois forçou um sorriso. – Que o diga toda aquela fila de homens na porta do seu prédio? Coincidência? Eu acho que não.

\- É, eu vou perguntar as tropas militares se a fila que eles formavam no barracão do seu pai quando ele não estava lá, era só pra ver se a adorável Lois estava bem. – devolveu Cat.

\- Ok! – Lois jogou as folhas no chão com força. – Você colocou esse monte de silicone sozinha, mas eu fazer com que refaçam o seu rosto! – Lois empurrou Cat, que caiu sentada na cadeira.

\- Lois, calma! – pediu Clark.

\- Não se mete, Smallville, você é o próximo! – avisou Lois. – Sua vaca!

\- Cadela!

As duas trocaram tapas e Lois puxou Cat pelas pernas, fazendo ela cair no chão. Clark segurou Lois.

\- Lois, para com isso, por favor!  
\- Me solta, farmboy, se não quiser que eu arranque seus braços! – Lois se debatia, furiosa, mas não conseguia se soltar.

\- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!- Perry entrou na sala berrando.

Clark soltou Lois e Cat se ergueu, chorando.

\- Olha o que essa cretina fez no meu rosto! – ela colocou a mão na face quente. – Vai ficar marca!

\- Você deu sorte porque meu plano era reconfigurar essa sua cara! – Lois rebateu.

\- Ok, já chega! – Perry gritou. – Isso aqui é um local de trabalho e vocês são duas jornalistas! Duas profissionais! Não vou admitir essas atitudes de jardim de infância!

\- Mas Perry...! – as duas protestaram.

\- Já chega, já para as suas mesas, agora! – ele ordenou e as duas bateram os pés no chão. – Não vou falar duas vezes, mocinhas!

Lois rosnou e saiu pisando duro. Cat fez bico e também saiu da sala. Perry suspirou.

\- Eu não tenho mais idade para ser pai... – ele olhou para Clark. – E você, recolha essas folhas e vá para sua mesa também!

\- Sim, Sr. White. – disse Clark, obediente.

\- Ainda vou ganhar uma úlcera nesse lugar... – Perry saiu resmungando.

 **-X-**

Lois estava no terraço, olhando a vista de Metropolis. Clark se aproximou dela.

\- Ei, Lois.

\- Clark! Que surpresa! Pensei que você estaria arrancando as roupas da gata vira-lata. – era ironizou.

\- Lois, eu não tenho nada e nem quero nada com Cat Grant.

\- Oh, um coração se parte em algum lugar. – ela ironizou.

\- Você não precisa ficar com ciúme, eu...

\- Ciúmes? Eu não estou com ciúmes. Você e eu, Clark, não temos mais nenhum compromisso um com o outro. – ela forçou um sorriso.

\- Porque você não quer.

\- Ah sei e por isso, você resolveu procurar conforto em lugares cheios de pulgas.

\- Eu não resolvi procurar nada. – ele negou.

\- Mas sabe, vocês se merecem, você é meio pulguento também. – ela cheirou o ar. – E está fedendo. Cheiro de gata de rua.

\- Lois, eu fico lisonjeado com o seu ciúme e...

\- Clark, se toca! Não estou nem aí pra você! Com quem você esfrega não é problema meu! – ela exclamou. – Você está se dando muito valor, Smallville!

\- Ah é?! – ele falou, irritado. – Ok, então! Eu vou lá e convidar Cat Grant para sair! – ele decidiu e ela deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar. – É isso que eu vou fazer! Porque eu sou um homem solteiro! Eu não devo satisfações à ninguém! Ah! E a propósito: é Clark Kent e não Smallville! Smallville é o nome de uma cidade!  
Lois ficou furiosa. Como ele se atrevia a corrigir o apelido que ela lhe dera?!

\- Então vai logo, Clark Kent de _FimdoMundoVille_! Só assim para alguém saber quem você é, só soletrando o seu nome!

Clark saiu dali e Lois deu um grito, irada. Sua vontade era socar Clark.

-X-

 **Torre de Vigilância**

Chloe estava rindo e Clark ficou aborrecido. A loirinha limpou as lágrimas que saíram dos olhos. Daria tudo para acompanhar um dia que você de Lois & Clark no Planeta Diário.

\- Vocês brigam por bobagens desde que eu os conheço!

\- Ela é completamente irracional! – Clark se queixou e começou a andar pela Torre. – Fica vendo coisas onde não tem! Mesmo eu afirmando que não havia nada!  
\- Mas Clark, você mesmo disse que é um homem solteiro e blá, blá,blá... – ela abanou a mão. – O que te importa a opinião de Lois?

\- Não me importa... – ele mentiu e esfregou o pé no chão. – Mas é que ela poderia ser mais tolerante! Mais doce, mais meiga, mais suave, mais amena, menos geniosa, mais ...

\- Mais capacho. – Chloe completou, irônica. – Clark, Lois é tolerante até demais. E essa Lois que você quer, não existe! Você sabe disso desde a conhece! Sabe que ela é geniosa! E você se lembra da última vez que tentou mudar Lois? Ahn? Sob efeito de kryptonita azul? Que ela virou aquele protótipo de dona de casa chorona?

\- Sim, eu me lembro. – Clark caiu sentado no sofá. – Aquela não parecia Lois. Ela me assustou um pouco. – ele confessou e Chloe assentiu. – O que faço?

\- Pra começo de conversa, tente não brigar por qualquer bobagem. E sinceramente, eu acho que você deveria contar seu segredo à ela. Pronto, falei.

\- Chloe! – ele se ergueu, surpreso. – Eu não posso! Eu preciso proteger Lois!  
\- Lois não é nenhuma criança, Clark! Ela sabe se defender muito bem!  
\- Chloe, estamos falando dos kandorianos! De Zod! De ameaças reais e perigosas! Você viu o que aconteceu com Lana! Brainiac a deixou catatônica! – ele lembrou.

\- Lois não é Lana. – afirmou Chloe. – Pare de comparar as duas.

\- Eu não comparo! É só que... todos que sabem o meu segredo se machucam! Até você! E eu me sinto culpado! Eu não posso expor Lois assim!

\- Clark, se você continuar mentindo, ela nunca vai entender completamente porque você se comporta às vezes de forma estranha... Você vai acabar perdendo-a! Ela já até rompeu o namoro por que você não pode explicar exatamente o que está acontecendo e como ela não sabe o que está rolando, fica perdida!

\- Chloe, Lois é sua prima! Você não preocupa com a integridade física dela? Porque eu me preocupo!

Chloe suspirou.

\- Clark, Lois não é de vidro! É claro que eu me preocupo com ela, é minha família, mas é difícil as vezes esconder coisas dela, mesmo que seja para poupá-la de alguma ameaça. - ela confessou. – Eu não gosto de mentir para minha prima... Foi isso que fez Jimmy me deixar. E depois... você sabe... – ela ficou com um olhar triste, lembrando da morte do ex-marido.

\- Eu sei... – Clark abraçou a amiga e depois voltou a andar pela Torre. – Por isso mesmo eu acho arriscado. Eu contei a Jimmy que era o Blur e ele morreu. Não, não posso arriscar com Lois.

\- Mas se você não arriscar, nunca vai saber. E conhecendo Lois, por mais que ela goste de você, uma hora pode aparecer alguém que não tenha medo de dividir tudo com ela. E daí... – Chloe fez um gesto vago.

Clark ficou apavorado só com a possibilidade de perder Lois para outro homem. Não iria suportar vê-la com outra pessoa.

\- Eu... eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

\- Vai contar pra ela? – quis saber Chloe.

\- Não! Mas vou dar um jeito! – ele garantiu e Chloe olhou para o teto, exasperada. – Vou me entender com ela de um jeito que ainda possa protegê-la... Você vai ver! – ele saiu em supervelocidade.

\- Hunf. Vai fazer mais uma besteira. – Chloe resmungou.

 **-X-**

Lois abriu a porta do Talon. Estava vestindo um roupão e de cabelos molhados. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver Clark.

\- O que você quer?

\- Boa noite, Lois.

\- Boa noite, Clark Kent. O que você quer? – ela quis saber.

\- Podemos conversar? – ele pediu.

Lois bufou, rolou os olhos mas o deixou entrar. Clark sorriu mas Lois permaneceu séria.

\- Ok, eu sei que você está brava ainda comigo. Eu peço desculpas.

\- Reparou que você vem me pedindo desculpas demais de uns tempos pra cá? – ela observou.

\- Sim mas... eu estou com uns problemas... – ele fez um gesto vago. – Eu não quero brigar com você, Lois. Eu não devia ter te corrigido quando você me chamou de Smallville.

\- É um apelido idiota. – ela deu de ombros.

\- Não, não é! – ele exclamou. – Só você me chama assim! Eu acharia até estranho se outra pessoa falasse... mas você... você é ... você... – ele sorriu.

Lois assentiu.

\- Ok. Resolvemos o problema do apelido. – ela abriu a porta. – Boa noite, Clark. – ela disse, despachando-o.

\- Não, Lois, você... – ele suspirou. – O que eu posso fazer para você e eu ficarmos de bem?

\- Bom, você poderia me deixar trocar de roupa e ir dormir porque amanhã alguns de nós tem que trabalhar. – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Ajudaria muito se você fosse embora. Eu ainda tenho que finalizar uma matéria sobre o Blur.

\- Você ainda está a caça do Blur? Isso é perigoso, Lois! – Clark disse, querendo afastá-la do seu alter ego, o que só a irritou mais.

\- Eu não tenho dois anos, Clark! Eu sou uma jornalista! Eu disse que vou conseguir essa exclusiva com o Blur e eu vou! – ela afirmou.

\- Ele enfrenta muitos perigos! E se você estiver no meio do fogo cruzado, como fica? Ele não pode lutar se preocupando se você está viva!

\- Oh! Porque um herói nunca está lá para salvar as pessoas, né? Desculpe ser, hipoteticamente, uma cidadã em perigo! Uma cidadã de uma cidade que ele jurou proteger! –ela exclamou, sarcasticamente.

\- Você se joga de cara no perigo voluntariamente, Lois. É bem diferente estar em perigo, por acaso e se colocar no meio da briga só por uma matéria. – ele disse, irônico.

\- Quer saber, Clark? Vai pro inferno! E sai daqui! – ela ordenou.

\- Lois, eu... – ele tentou consertar.

\- Não tem Lois, nem menos Lois! Fora!

Ele bufou, chateado consigo mesmo e saiu. Lois bateu a porta com força, aborrecida.

 **-X-**

Lois ajeitou o casaco. Era tarde da noite, mas o Blur marcara de conversar com ela. Lois estava nervosa. Encontrar o herói que ela tanto admirava era um grande passo. Bem que o Blur lhe avisara que Clark queria afastá-la do Blur e infelizmente ele estava certo. Ela até pegara um artefato que pertencia ao Blur no celeiro. Nunca iria imaginar que Clark teria um caderno com símbolos estranhos que não existiam na Terra e muito menos um dos artefatos do herói misterioso. Não esperava isso de Clark.

Lois parou ao ver uma sombra perto do beco. Era ele. Era o Blur. Lois sentiu o coração disparar. Ela sorriu nervosamente e se virou de costas. Prometera só olhar no rosto dele se lhe desse autorização.

\- Você veio... – ela disse, eufórica.

\- Sim. Eu disse que viria. – Zod saiu das sombras com um olhar nefasto. – Trouxe o que eu pedi? É muito importante, Lois.

\- Eu sei. Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar. Estou feliz de te ver aqui... Quer dizer, eu não realmente te ver, mas... Só queria que soubesse o quanto te admiro..

Zod colocou a mão no ombro de Lois.

\- Eu sei. E agradeço a sua confiança.

Lois sorriu e colocou sua mão em cima da dele. Franziu a testa. Aquele não era o toque do Blur. Era diferente. Lois se virou e olhou para Zod.

\- Então você é o Red Blue Blur... – ela sondou.

\- Eu escondi de você por algum tempo mas sim, sou eu. Não precisamos mais de mentiras, não é? Agora me dê a chave.

\- Porque você precisa dessa chave? – ela quis saber.

\- Eu já lhe disse.

\- Na verdade não. Você só falou mal de Clark.

\- Eu sei que Clark Kent é importante para você, mas Lois, ele não é... exatamente o que você pensa. Você irá ver. Agora me dê a chave.

Lois cruzou os braços e o olhou de alto a baixo. Zod estava perdendo a paciência com aquele joguinho.

\- Sabe, eu acho que você precisa me esclarecer algumas coisas antes que eu te entregue o artefato. – ela decidiu.

\- Ok. Eu tentei do modo pacifico. Mas você não me dá outra escolha. – ele disse, com um olhar ameaçador.

Lois tentou escapar mas Zod a segurou e a jogou contra a cabine telefônica. Clark surgiu e deu um potente soco em Zod, fazendo o kandoriano decolar. Clark usou a supervelocidade para impedir Lois de bater de cabeça contra o vidro. Ele a segurou no colo e a deitou no chão com cuidado. Lois abriu os olhos e Clark foi se esconder nas sombras. Lois se ergueu e viu o símbolo kryptoniano na camisa de Clark que brilhava contra a luz do poste. Lois mordeu o lábio, confrangida.

\- Pode me perdoar? Eu pensei que ele fosse você. Fui injusta com Clark... Eu só... só queria ajudar e meti os pés pelas mãos. Sinto muito. – ela suspirou e se virou de costas. Tirou a chave kryptoniana do bolso. – Está aqui. A tal chave que o falso Blur queria. Eu não sei pra que serve, mas deve te ajudar.

Clark pegou a chave e segurou a mão de Lois. Ela suspirou. Era realmente o seu herói. Num impulso, Clark a puxou para si e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Havia uma grande possibilidade dele não retornar a Terra depois de enfrentar os kryptonianos e queria que Lois soubesse quem ele realmente era. E queria se despedir. Lois abriu os olhos após o fim do beijo. Ela sabia muito bem quem era o dono daqueles lábios.

\- Clark?

\- Lois. – ele saiu das sombras e sorriu pra ela.

\- Você... oh meu Deus... – ela colocou a mão na boca. Estava de olhos arregalados. – Você é o Blur.

\- Eu sou. – ele confirmou. – Eu só queria que você soubesse.

\- Bom, agora eu sei! – ela exclamou, nervosa. – Meu Deus... – ela colocou a mão no **S**. – Isso explica muita coisa... Eu... eu não sei o que dizer...

\- Pelo menos uma vez eu deixei a grande Lois Lane sem palavras. Ponto para mim. – ele brincou mas ela ainda estava tonta. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. – Eu tenho que ir mas ... tudo que eu fiz foi para te proteger. Você é muito importante pra mim. Eu te amo, Lois.

\- Oh, Clark... – ela tocou no rosto dele. – Eu também te amo. – ela declarou e ele trocaram mais um beijo.

\- Eu realmente tenho que ir... – ele disse, ainda beijando-a, sem vontade de sair.

\- Eu sei... Eu te esperar. E aí a gente conversa, ok?

\- Ok. – ele concordou e lhe deu mais um beijo.

Clark saiu em supervelocidade e Lois passou a mão pelo rosto. Aquilo era surreal. Era incrível. Era super! De repente, teve uma epifânia.

\- Superman. – ela repetiu para si mesma, achando que o codinome era perfeito.

 **-X-**

Lois parou o carro numa rua. O corpo de Clark estava no chão. Caía uma chuva torrencial. Lois ficou desesperada e saiu do carro.

\- Clark! – ela gritou mas ele não respondeu. – Clark! Clark! – ela se ajoelhou diante do corpo dele. Havia uma estaca cravada em seu estômago. – Oh, meu Deus, Clark! Não faça isso comigo! Volte pra mim! Por favor! – ela pediu, tocando no rosto machucado dele. Havia muito sangue. Ela vira quando uma luz enorme saíra daquele prédio e depois sumira. Clark havia caído lá de cima. – Oh, meu Deus, o que eu faço?! – ela encostou o ouvido no peito dele e escutou seu coração batendo. Fraco, mas batia. – Está vivo! Graças a Deus! Ok, Lois! Ok, pense! – ela olhou para a estaca.- Ele é super... Significa que poucas coisas possam realmente lhe causar dano... Ok... Ok... – ela respirou fundo. – É uma idéia louca mas... – ela colocou a mão na estaca. – Sobreviva, Clark! Se não, eu mato você! Oh meu Deus! Ok, ok... Ok! Lá vou eu! – Lois arrancou a estaca. Brilhava com kryptonita azul. Ela jogou a estaca longe, que perdeu o brilho. – Clark, fale comigo! – ela pediu, querendo chorar.

De repente, as mãos e os pés de Clark começaram a se mexer. Ela ficou animada. Os olhos dele pareciam que iam abrir, então ela o deixou lá e saiu correndo para se esconder. O sol voltava a brilhar. Clark abriu os olhos. Sentia como se tivesse voltado da morte. Ergueu-se com dificuldade, quase caindo. Conseguiu se firmar e deixou-se ser banhado pela luz do sol.

Do seu esconderijo, boquiaberta, Lois via os ferimentos de Clark curarem instantaneamente. Logo, Clark já estava re-estabelecido. Ele saiu correndo em supervelocidade. Lois sorriu, orgulhosa. Ele era realmente super.

 **-X-**

 **Planeta Diário**

Lois olhava para todas as reportagens feitas por Chloe na época do The Torch. Todos os salvamentos de um ser misterioso que evitava que os freaks matassem pessoas inocentes: Pete Ross, Lana Lang, Martha, Jonathan Kent, Lionel, Lex Luthor, até a própria Chloe.

\- Oh meu Deus. Eu fui a última a saber... – ela murmurou, olhando para a tela do computador.

\- Lois?

Lois olhou para trás e se ergueu. Clark estava totalmente re-estabelecido. Era incrível. Lois sorriu.

\- Ei, Clark. Salvando gatinhos da árvore?

\- Quase isso. – ele disse, tímido e se aproximou. – Eu... eu acho que... temos que conversar sobre... você sabe... eu ser o Blur...

\- Yeah... E também arranjarmos um nome melhor. Algo mais super. – ela deu uma piscadela.

\- Você não me parece... com medo...

\- Eu deveria ter? – ela franziu a testa.

\- Não. Quer dizer... – ele suspirou. – Todos que sabiam do meu segredo... a vida deles mudou completamente... e eu sinto que te expus mais ao perigo...

\- Clark. – ela segurou a mão dele. – Só de sair de casa, eu me exponho ao perigo. Eu não vivo dentro de uma bolha. O mundo é perigoso.

\- Eu sei mas... As coisas que eu enfrento não são comuns. Zod mesmo era uma grande ameaça, ele tinha os meus mesmos poderes.

\- Mas ainda assim você o venceu. – ela disse.

\- Sim. Mas ele enfiou uma estaca de kryptonita azul e eu cai do prédio. Só não morri porque... sei lá... – ele deu de ombros. – De repente eu acordei e o sol amarelo me curou.

\- Então aquilo é kryptonita azul? – Ela indagou. – Isso tira os seus poderes não é?

\- Sim. Pode ser temporário ou permanente, dependendo do tempo de exposição... – ele explicou e franziu o cenho.- Você fala como se tivesse visto.

\- Ahn... – ela pigarreou. – Eu meio que tirei a estaca do seu estômago... Eu só... achei que era o que deveria fazer... – ela contou e ele sorriu.

\- Você me salvou.

\- Até os heróis precisam de um anjo da guarda, Smallville. – ela piscou.

\- E eu achei a melhor de todos. – ele disse e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. – Obrigado.

\- Disponha. – ela sorriu, bem humorada. – Então... Desde Smallville que você age como super herói?

\- Eu precisava deter os freaks. Eles eram responsabilidade minha.

\- Como assim? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

Clark lhe contou sua história. Lois ouviu com atenção e quando ele encerrou, ela falou.

\- Ok, Kal-El... – ela disse, sorrindo e ele ficou tímido. – Eu entendo que você carregue uma responsabilidade enorme nos ombros, mas nem tudo que aconteceu foi culpa sua, Clark. As pessoas tem escolhas. E nós sempre pagamos por nossas decisões. – ela disse, sabiamente.

\- Eu sei, mas os freaks... Se não houvesse a chuva de meteoros...

\- Clark, para. – ela pediu. – Não é como se você tivesse jogado os meteoros nas pessoas para elas terem super poderes e surtarem! Pare de se culpar! Não pode jogar todo o peso do mundo sobre os seus ombros! Isso é insano! Você vai viver tenso, estressado e... ah! – ela compreendeu. – Agora eu entendo porque você é assim... Mas relaxe, Clark! – ela sacudiu os ombros dele. – Eu sei que você é um Super Cara mas... você não é Deus.

\- Eu sei. – ele concordou. – Eu só queria que as pessoas com quem me importo ficassem seguras. Elas me ajudam e viram alvos dos meus inimigos.

\- Elas aceitam isso quando resolvem ficar do seu lado. – Lois afirmou. – Acha que Chloe o culpa por algo que foi escolha dela? Ou Oliver? Ou seus pais? Ou seja lá quem for? Eles estão do seu lado porque te amam e porque acreditam em você. E quando você acredita em alguém, você simplesmente o apóia.

Clark ficou pensativo e depois assentiu, concordando. Lois sempre sabia o que falar. Ele a abraçou com carinho.

\- Obrigado por estar aqui. – ele sorriu. – Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo. – ela sorriu de volta. – Mas não serei sua babá. Você é bem grandinho. – ela tocou no nariz dele. – É um herói, Clark. Além do mais, a vida é melhor em dar lições do que eu.

\- Só de ter seu apoio eu fico satisfeito. – ele disse, sincero.

\- Sempre. – ela garantiu e o beijou. – Estava sentindo falta disso.

\- Eu também. – ele voltou a beijá-la.

O beijo se tornou mais intenso e logo a mão de Lois estava entrando debaixo da blusa dele. Clark a olhou.

\- Lois, aqui é a sala do almoxarifado... E se alguém aparecer? – ele perguntou, receoso.

\- Clark, não sabia que com perigo é mais gostoso? – ela deu um sorriso sacana. – Deixa eu te mostrar, _farmboy_. – ela tirou o casaco dele.

Clark tirou a camisa e ela passou a mão pelo tórax musculoso dele.

\- Você é uma propaganda enganosa, Clark. Por isso usa essas roupas folgadas... – ela voltou a beijá-lo.

Lois tirou o seu casaco e Clark abriu os botões da camisa dela. Tirou o sutiã e tocou nos seios fartos da repórter. Não resistiu e encostou a língua no bico do seio dela. Lois gemeu baixinho. Logo, Clark estava saboreando os seios dela, enquanto Lois acariciava o cabelo dele e de olhos fechados, gemia de prazer. Clark colocou Lois sentada sobre a mesa e eles voltaram a se beijar. Lois abriu a calça dele, vendo que o membro dele já estava duro. Clark levantou a sua saia e abaixou sua calçinha. Tocou com os dedos no centro dela. Lois estava molhada. Clark penetrou-a com os dedos, enquanto Lois gemia. Não aguentou por muito tempo aquela doce tortura e a penetrou. Com calma, para não machucá-la, e sentia as unhas da morena cravando-se nas costas dele, mas Clark não sentia dor e nem era arranhado, mas isso não o impedia de ficar excitado. Nunca pensara ser capaz de fazer amor com uma mulher com todos os seus poderes. Estava controlando sua força com receio de machucá-la mas dava para perceber que Lois confiava 100% nele. Lois o puxou para mais perto de si e o envolveu na cintura com suas longas pernas. Clark deu estocadas mais fortes até que atingissem o clímax. Eles se separam, arfando mas satisfeitos.

\- Você é uma surpresa atrás da outra, Clark. – ela lhe deu um beijinho e quando foi descer da mesa. – Ai!

\- O que foi? Eu machuquei você? – ele perguntou, preocupado. – Eu sabia! Com os meus poderes! Eu tentei me controlar ao máximo, mas eu fiquei excitado, quer dizer, me desculpe, Lois!  
\- Clark, calma! – ela pediu. Mostrou-lhe uma tachinha. – Deixaram uma tachinha em cima da mesa e furou um pouco minha mão. Você não me machucou! De onde tirou isso?

\- Ah... – ele suspirou, aliviado. – Eu... Eu sempre tive medo de machucar as mulheres nisso... você sabe...

\- Sexo. – ela completou, achando graça. – Nós transamos, Clark. Você pode dizer.

\- Eu sei. – Ele sorriu, sem graça, enquanto se arrumava, assim como ela. – Eu só... Eu nunca... fiquei com uma mulher sem poderes e eu com poderes. – ele explicou.

\- Oh... – ela compreendeu mas não quis perguntar como era com ele e Lana, já que ela fora a única mulher da vida dele antes de ficar com a repórter. – Ok. Mas está tudo bem. Sério. Eu adorei. – ela deu um beijo nele.

\- Eu também. Eu tinha planejado algo mais romântico para nossa primeira vez, mas...

\- Eu adorei do jeito que foi. – ela garantiu.

Os dois trocaram mais um beijinho e Ron Trouppe entrou na sala. Lois e Clark se separaram e Clark pegou uma caneta do chão.

\- A sua caneta, Srta. Lane.

\- Obrigado, Sr. Kent. – Lois colocou a caneta no bolso do casaco.

\- Olá, Trouppe!

\- Olá, Lane... Kent... – ele saudou os dois repórteres. O casal saiu e ele riu consigo mesmo. – Hum... Aposto que estão transando...

 **-X-**

\- Lane! Kent! Venham já aqui! – Perry berrou de sua sala e os dois repórteres foram até o editor-chefe. – Ok! Eu quero saber e quero saber agora! O que vocês estão fazendo..!

\- Sr. White, nós... – Clark já ia confessar o sexo no almoxarifado e dar desculpas.

Lois tocou no peito dele para silenciá-lo.

\- Deixe o Chefe terminar a sentença, Clark. – ela pediu, com um olhar fixo nele. Clark entendeu e se calou. – O que foi, Chefe?

\- Sobre o herói misterioso de Metropolis! Quando vocês me trarão uma matéria sobre ele?! Ahn! Eu vou tirar você dessa, Lane e colocar a... Grant!

\- Não mesmo! Aquela perua não vai colocar as patas nele! – Lois protestou. – O herói é **meu**!

Clark deu um sorrisinho, lisonjeado. Perry bufou.

\- Pois então me traga a droga da matéria, Lane! Ou então você, Kent! Já está na hora de um pouco de competição nesse jornal! Isso mesmo! – Perry resolveu, satisfeito. – O primeiro que me trouxer a matéria do Blur, ganha a primeira página! Agora vão! As noticias não caem no colo! Vocês tem uma semana! Se não eu dou a matéria para outros repórteres!

Lois saiu da sala marchando, de tão furiosa que estava. Clark foi atrás dela. Lois ajeitou os papéis na mesa com raiva.

\- Lois, tudo bem?

\- Não! Perry quer dar a matéria do Blur pra outros repórteres! – ela falou, baixinho. – Que ódio! – jogou a caneta em cima da mesa com forte. Respirou fundo. – Essa matéria é minha! – ela olhou para Clark. – Ou melhor, o certo seria ser sua. Você é o... _você sabe quem_.

\- Sim, eu sou. – ele assentiu, concordando. – Mas eu preferia que a matéria fosse sua.

\- Minha? Mas Clark...

\- Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém, Lois. Não consigo ver ninguém melhor para fazer uma matéria com o Blur do que você.

Lois sorriu, sentindo-se lisonjeada.

\- Eu prometo honrar a sua confiança.

\- Eu sei que vai. – ele afirmou.

 **-X-**

\- Passei a noite com o Superman. – ela disse, olhando para o bloco de anotações. – O que você acha? – Lois olhou para Clark, que estava sentado em cima da cama dela no Talon.

\- Superman? Não é um pouco... egocêntrico?

\- Claro que não! Você é Super! Em todos os sentidos... –ela deu um sorriso malicioso e ele corou. – Superman salva Metropolis! – ela visualizou a matéria de primeira página. – Legal né?

\- Se você acha que é o melhor, eu aceito.

\- E você já tem um uniforme? – ela perguntou, sentando ao lado dele.

\- Ahn... Minha mãe fez um para mim mas eu ainda uso aquele do Blur.

\- Vamos ver o uniforme da sua mãe.

\- Ok... – ele aceitou e saiu em supervelocidade. Logo retornou com uma caixa. Abriu-a e lá dentro estava um uniforme vermelho e azul. Lois tocou no enorme **S**. - Muito melhor colorido. Você poderia vesti-lo?

\- Agora? – ele ficou sem jeito.

\- Claro. Sabia que eu adoro homens uniformizados? – ela falou, com um olhar sedutor e passou as mãos pelas pernas.

Clark sorriu e em supervelocidade, se vestiu. Lois ficou boquiaberta e depois riu. Ele estranhou.

\- O que? Está ruim? – ele olhou para si mesmo. – Muito colante, né? Não sei de onde minha mãe tirou essa idéia! E essa capa... eu odeio capas!  
\- A capa é perfeita, ajuda na aerodinâmica. – Lois afirmou. – É só que... eu lembrei de um sonho que tive na adolescência... Eu até te contei! O cara da capa vermelha!

\- Sim... eu... eu me lembro... – ele disse, cruzando os braços. – Mas você disse que foi assustador.

\- Sim, porque o homem vinha em minha direção e me levava pelos ares. Voando. Eu nunca voei na vida.

\- Nem eu... – ele contou, olhando para o chão, envergonhado.

\- Bom, se fizer parte de suas habilidades, tenho certeza que um dia você vai conseguir. – ela garantiu. Ela se ergueu e passou a mão pelo uniforme. – Muito bem feito... – olhou para baixo. – E não deixa muito para imaginação. Já pensou se você usasse uma cueca vermelha pra fora da calça? – ela sugeriu e ele fez uma careta. –É, não, deixa pra lá. – ela passou as mãos pelos braços fortes deles. – Você é realmente forte, Smallville. Sabia que adoro braços fortes me abraçando?

\- Assim? – ele a abraçou.

Lois assentiu e o beijou. Ele a pegou no colo e a colocou em cima da cama. Voltou a beijá-la e abriu os botões da camisa xadrez que ela usava.

\- Você adora surrupiar as minhas camisas.

\- Adoro nada! – ela negou. – Só são confortáveis!  
Ele achou graça.

\- Ficam melhores em você do que em mim. – ele disse e beijou os seios dela.

Clark beijou todo o corpo de Lois, saboreando cada pedacinho. Chegou à intimidade dela e mergulhou a língua em seu sexo. Lois gemia de prazer. Clark tirou o uniforme e Lois resolveu agradá-lo também. Usou sua boca no membro dele e Clark gemeu de prazer. Era a primeira vez que lhe faziam isso. Lana e ele tinham problemas até em momentos de maior intimidade. Mas não queria pensar no passado. O presente e o futuro que lhe importavam e eles eram com Lois. Ela lhe sorriu.

\- Achei que você ia gostar. – ela limpou a boca.

\- Eu adorei. Vem cá. – ele a beijou com paixão.

Seus corpos eram como se fossem um só. Sabiam que eram feitos um para o outro e nada poderia mudar isso. Clark a penetrava enquanto Lois o agarrava com força. Queria ele completamente dentro dela. Era quase como voar. Iam num mesmo ritmo até alcançarem o orgasmo. Lois deu um gritinho de prazer. Saciados, eles se abraçaram e ela, aconchegou-se no peito largo dele.

 **-X-**

 **Planeta Diário**

Lois se viu pendurada pelo cinto de segurança do helicóptero. Como ela sempre acabava em situações assim? Numa hora estava voando para a coletiva do inesperado retorno de Lex Luthor à Metropolis e de repente o helicóptero simplesmente perdia a direção, jogava o piloto contra a janela, fazendo-o desmaiar, e jogava Lois para fora do veículo, fazendo-a ficar correndo risco de morte pendurada no topo do Planeta Diário.

\- Socorro! Alguém! Socorro! – ela gritava desesperada, principalmente ao sentir sua mão escorregando. – Oh, não! Socorro! – gritou novamente.

A mão de Lois escapou do cinto de segurança e ela veio em queda livre prédio abaixo. Lois gritou desesperada frente a iminente morte. As pessoas que estavam na calçada assistindo gritaram apavoradas ao verem o destino trágico que a repórter teria.

De repente, um rastro azul e vermelho passou por todos e foi em direção à Lois, pegando-a no colo.

\- Peguei você! – ele gritou.

\- Clark? – Lois o olhava surpresa. – Você está... ? – ela olhou para o alto. O helicóptero vinha m direção deles. – Oh, meu Deus! – ela gritou e escondeu a cabeça no peito largo do herói.

Clark segurou o helicóptero com uma só mão e continuou o salvamento. As pessoas estavam boquiabertas. Nunca tinha visto algo assim. Depois começaram a aplaudir entusiasmadas. E tiravam fotos e registravam com seus celulares o acontecimento. Clark pousou no topo do Planeta Diário com o helicóptero e Lois. As pessoas vieram resgatar o piloto. Clark olhou para Lois.

\- Você está bem?

\- S-Sim... –ela gaguejou. – Como você pode estar... voando?

\- Parece que eu aprendi. – ele sorriu e lhe deu uma piscadela. Viu pessoas se aproximando. – Espero que esteja bem, Srta. Lane... – ele disse e ela assentiu, sem fala.- E que não fique com medo de viajar em helicópteros. Tecnicamente, voar ainda é o meio mais seguro. Adeus.

Clark saiu voando e Lois desmaiou, sendo socorrida por um paramédico.

 **-X-**

\- Superman! – Lois exclamou olhando para a foto dele. – Que tal?

\- Hum... eu gostei... – Perry olhou para a foto. – Superman! Vai dar uma excelente matéria!

\- Considere feito, Chefe! – Lois garantiu, empolgada.

\- Mas acho melhor você ir para casa, Lois, passou por um grande susto...

\- Claro que não! Eu estou ótima! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – Eu disse que eu ia te dar uma matéria de capa e vou! Superman é o novo herói de Metropolis! E com Luthor por aí, vamos precisar!

Clark entrou na sala do editor-chefe todo atrapalhado. Perry o fitou. Tanto ele, quanto Lois estranharam o óculos de aro preto que Clark usava.

\- Kent! Onde você estava?! – Perry quis saber.

\- Ahn... eu... – ele mexeu no óculos , gaguejando.

\- Ele foi buscar um suco pra mim, Chefe. Por toda essa coisa de cair do prédio. Desculpe. – mentiu Lois para encobrir Clark, que agradeceu com um olhar.

\- Bom, se é assim, tudo bem! – Perry exclamou. – Hoje o dia foi puxado! Clark, conheça o Superman! – o editor-chefe apontou para a foto do azulão.

\- Já tem até nome? Nossa...

\- Desde quando você tem problema de visão, Kent? – quis saber Perry.

\- Ah... Eu... Eu sempre usei, Chefe, não lembra?

\- Hum... Nunca prestei atenção... – Perry deu de ombros. – Mas tudo bem. Quero os meus dois melhores repórteres na cola do Super! Já!

Lois e Clark saíram da sala e Perry White sorriu para si mesmo. Até parece que ele não sabia que havia algo mais entre a dupla. Lois levou Clark até o topo do prédio.

\- Desde quando você usa óculos?

\- Desde hoje. É feito de um material especial, da nave de Kara. Induz as pessoas a acreditarem que eu sempre usei óculos. – ele disse e mostrou pra ela.

Lois colocou o óculos e depois tirou.

\- Grau forte. Mas pra mim, só aumenta o seu fator nerd. – ela sorriu e o beijou. – Me dê um nerd todos os dias da semana... Obrigado por ter me salvado.

\- Acho que fiquei tão apavorado ao ver você caindo que eu acabei voando. – ele confessou.

\- Na hora certa. – ela o abraçou e eles riram. Trocaram um beijinho. – Parece que gostou do uniforme.

\- Até da capa. – ele sorriu. – Quer voar comigo?

\- No expresso Superman? Eu adoraria.

Clark a pegou no colo e eles saíram voando por toda a Metropolis.

FIM


End file.
